Perfection: This Is Not The Begining
by PinkPantiesPrincess
Summary: Through the Eyes of Narcissa Amelia Black soon to be Weasley . A small slice of Heaven companion pieces to come shortly . Please don't be frightened by the whole Narcissa/Charlie thing.


Title: Perfection: Through the Eyes of Narcissa Amelia Black (soon to be Weasley)  
Word Count: 643 words  
Summary: A small slice of heaven (companion pieces to come shortly).  
A/N: So. This is the product of a 6am half-dream, went slashy-then randomly into something completely different. See, as it's Turkey Day weekend, my dad's family has come up. There really isn't enough room for everyone and so sleeping arrangements are a little...odd. Long story short, I'm sleeping in the computer chair (which is not in front of a computer of any sort) with a 6-month old baby (sized more like a 1-year old) lying on my chest. I'm sort of 1/2 asleep, having this dream about me and my g/f, when it morphs into a Ginny/Luna sequence (as it sometimes does). Then, just as quickly, it's a Draco/Harry sequence. I'm starting to realize that this 1/2 dream-slash fantasy is a pretty damn good fanfic in the making. One problem: I can't get up. Then, I spot it: a plain notebook and a box of Crayola markers on the other side of the table I'm sitting next to. Bingo! Score one for Team Jenny. So I maneuver the supplies over to me by pulling the table cloth over (very carefully so as not to upset any cranberry juice filled cups or plates with half-eaten turkey). Notebook and markers in hand, I'm faced with another problem: I don't have a writing surface. I can't reach the table over the baby, and I can't write on top of the baby. But, Lo and Behold! There's a handy chair next to mine. It's a little low, and I have to maneuver a bit more without waking the baby, but soon I'm primed and ready. 10 minutes later, baby is still asleep, my hand is cramped from writing at such an awkward angle, and my arm is numb from the baby's crushing weight. BUT. I have finished the piece (which I can tell will spawn many more little companion pieces to go with it). It is in blue marker, I can hardly read it (let alone anybody else), and the pairing -as you can see- is neither H/D or G/L (when I began writing I was still tossing the H/D, G/L thing back and forth in my mind, and then Narcissa/Charlie somehow leaked out of the blue marker I was using and I was like wtf!, but it worked, so I ran with it). BUT (once again). I'm fairly happy with myself and now I can genuinely say I've felt an artist's pain. =]  
P.S. You better review, because otherwise, I may just die.  
P.P.S. Yes, I do realize that this A/N has morphed into a monster. STFU.  
Dislaimer: Not mine. Sad day.

As the pale, blonde witch sat and waited for the mediwizard, her thoughts drifted to her perfect lover. They didn't have time to wander very far before the mediwizard came in, but she noticed increasingly that her wanderings all went in the same direction.

"How are we today?" the cheerful mediwizard asked, eyeing Narcissa as he sealed his hands with a gloving spell.

Narcissa smiled at her. "Just fine. I'm feeling a little sick this morning. I'm mostly here, because my boyfriend insisted on a check-up." She blushed.

"Yes, yes. I see. Well, let's get started," the mediwizard said, eying the witch knowingly.

Before long, Narcissa was telling the nice mediwizard goodbye. Beaming, joy clearly written in her every flawless feature, Narcissa meandered to the front desk. She signed out and went outside to find Charlie waiting by the muggle jeep he'd recently acquired.

Charlie ran to meet her, and gently picked her up and twirled her around. Setting her down and grabbing both of her hands, he kissed her.

"You seem excited," she told him. Now that she was faced with Charlie, she was starting to feel a little anxious.

"So do you," he told her.

Nervously she chewed on her lip. "I have something to tell you."

Charlie grinned. "Do you? Well, I have something to show you."

"You first," Narcissa said, still a bit worried.

"Okay," Charlie said, and then without any more pre-amble, began tugging his shirt up. He removed a bandage from his left hip, and turned so Narcissa, who was watching in confusion, could see it better.

Confusion quickly turned to delight, as Narcissa saw what was underneath the bandage.

'**Narcissa Forever' **it read.

After she'd gotten a good look at it, Charlie covered it back up again and pulled his t-shirt down. "It kinda goes with this," he said, pulling a ring from his pocket. It had a silver band with a little, silver dragon perched on top guarding a blue jewel. "I was hoping you'd wear it. You know, forever."

"Charlie?" Narcissa gasped.

"Will you have me, Narcissa Amelia Black?"

"Yes! God yes! Put it on me," she said breathlessly. She felt giddy and light-headed and grounded all at once.

He slipped the delicate ring onto her finger and then picked her up again, giving her a heated kiss laced with love and affection. He put her down again with another kiss. "You had something to tell me?" he reminded her.

The butterflies battered at her insides, but Narcissa smiled. She laid her hand on her stomach where the baby was growing and looked pointedly at Charlie; a sheen of tears covered her eyes.

"You're – you're…it's a…..and-," Charlie stuttered helplessly.

"I'm pregnant, it's a girl, and yes it's yours, you silly duck."

Charlie's grin matched Narcissa's smile in radiance. They stared at each other, precious words unspoken, just enjoying the moment as it was.

Slowly they came back down to Earth and realized they had cause to celebrate. And they should go home. And celebrate a lot.

They climbed into Charlie's jeep and as they drove away, Narcissa's mind wandered to Charlie again. And this time, there was no mediwizard to interrupt her.

She was thankful for that. And thankful to Severus' potion accident, which ended in both of them 15 years younger than they should be. She was thankful to have found Charlie who had been patience and gently guidance when she needed it, then thrill and excitement when she was ready for it, and now love and commitment – a husband and a father.

Of course Draco had kicked up a fuss at first, but that had ended as soon as her and Charlie had set him up with a newly-separated Harry Potter (Ginny'd left him for Luna Lovegood, of all people).

Everything, Narcissa decided as she caught Charlie's smiling eyes, was perfect.

-Finis-


End file.
